Push
by McDiggin'It
Summary: Morgana and Mithian admire a sweaty, shirtless Merlin. And the longer they admired, the stronger the pull. Now all they had to do was push back.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Push

Summary: Morgana and Mithian admire a sweaty, shirtless Merlin. And the longer they admired, the stronger the pull. Now all they had to do was push back.

A/N: I've been meaning to write a Merthian fic for a while now, but I never really got around to it. Maybe it's because I love Mergana too much. Today, however, I really wanted to try writing out this plot that's been bugging me for a while, and I ended up writing a Merganthian (I just made that up) fic. Anyways, I read through it, liked it, and decided to post it. This may or may not continue, depending on the feedback. Should I continue? Should I stop fusing names like Merganthian? Let me know! Most votes go.

-This fic is also AU, so the story line and time and setting won't flow with anything from the show. This is just me being a weirdo. And heads up, the characters are a bit OOC.

-McDiggin'It

…

It's a very warm day in Camelot, and Morgana is only glad that she doesn't have to do anything but keep the Princess of Nemeth company. King Uther had been adamant that she make sure the Princess is feeling welcomed. Which is why she's sitting in the Royal Gardens alone, waiting for said Princess.

The King's ward inhales deeply, taking in the aroma of various plants and wildflowers growing in the garden as she tilts her head up towards the sky and lets the sun bathe her face in its warmth.

"It's a beautiful day."

Morgana opens her eyes and looks behind her to find just the person she'd been waiting for. "Princess." she smiles, getting up to greet her.

Princess Mithian smiles at her and curtsies back. "Please, Lady Morgana. Call me Mithian."

Morgana grins and nods, "Then you should call me Morgana."

"Deal." The Princess turns her gaze towards the bright, beautiful blooms of the Marigolds. She sighs softly as Morgana gestures for her to follow.

They walk around the large Royal Gardens as Morgana points out and explains what each flower is. Mithian smiles silently to herself, taking in the beauty of it all before something, or rather, _someone_ enters from the far east entrance of the garden.

Mithian stops listening for a moment as she watches the tall, lanky, pale man trudge through several rows of plants and flowers, stopping briefly to sneeze before shaking his head furiously and continuing towards the lilacs. She smiles to herself as she continues to watch him with an air of fascination. He's mumbling to himself as he kneels down next to a couple of lilacs, wraps one of his large hands around the stem of one of them, and pulls furiously.

"…and those are what we like to call, Baby's Breath." Morgana finalizes while pointing to a long row of little white flowers. She turns around to find Mithian staring off into a distance. Morgana follows the Princess's gaze to see Merlin hard at work, pulling up lilacs. She furrows her eyebrows, wondering who on earth gave him the right to butcher the poor flowers of the Royal Garden. Just as she's about to open her mouth and shout at the manservant, Mithian interrupts her.

"Who is that?" the Princess finally looks at the King's ward, who in turn raises an eyebrow at her.

"That's Merlin. Arthur's manservant."

"Dammnit!"

Both women turn their gazes towards the manservant, who has gotten up, and was now holding his hand in pain while pressing it firmly against his crotch. His knees are bent as he makes a pained face.

Morgana resists the urge to laugh as she asks, "Why do people do that?" she looks at Princess Mithian. "I've seen too many people press their hands against their crotch when they've cut a finger or something of the sort. As if their crotch will somehow take the pain away."

Mithian giggles as she shrugs, "I don't know. But it's fun to watch." she turns her gaze back to the manservant, who was now looking around frantically on the ground for something. It isn't until he removes his hands from his crotch that the two women realize that he is in fact, really hurt.

Dark droplets of blood begin oozing from his hand as he spins and spins around, eyes firmly planted on the ground looking for something. After several moments, Mithian feels horrible for just watching him, and she steps forward, about to make her way over to him. However, before she could take another step, Morgana stops her.

"Wait."

Mithian looks at the King's ward. "What is it?"

Morgana has a curious look on her face. "There's… I've been wondering something about him, and I can't help but feel like this would be the time for him to reveal whatever he's hiding." She's had her suspicions about Merlin's surprising ability to always get away with certain things. It can't just be because he's really good with words.

Mithian has no idea what that even means, but she says nothing as she turns her concerned gaze back towards Merlin.

The manservant huffs as he looks down at himself, then up at his bleeding hand, then back at himself. He pauses, chewing his bottom lip for a moment before shrugging to himself. He let's go of his injured hand and uses his injure-free hand to pull up the hem of his red tunic. He pulls it all the way up and over his head, before he begins wrapping his bleeding hand in it.

Morgana and Mithian are both standing completely motionless, eyes wide as they watch the manservant sigh to himself and straighten. It's just his— or is it their(?)— luck that he's standing directly under a very alluring display of the sun rays. His body, Morgana is most shocked to find out, is not as lanky as she always thought it was. Under his oversized tunics, she always thought he was just skin and bones, but obviously, she was wrong. That body, she thinks, would probably feeling amazing against hers, slick with sweat, rubbing, touching, pumping.

Merlin returns to work, bending over now instead of kneeling, showing off the dimples in his back. Every movement, every twist, every turn he makes, flexes every single muscle in his upper body. When he turns around, throwing a bunch of lilacs on the other side of the patch, Morgana swears she sees his pectorals flex.

"Oh my." Mithian mutters breathily, and Morgana instantly looks over. If she weren't just damned near drooling a moment ago, she would've thought she'd just imagined the Princess damned near drooling too.

Silently, Morgana returns her hungry gaze towards the manservant as he continues to obliviously work on whatever the hell he's doing.

They watch him silently, their eyes feasting on the drops of sweat, oozing out of his pores and cascading down his pale skin.

Mithian swallows hard. All her life in Nemeth had mostly been spent indoors. Her father was very overprotective of her, never allowing her to leave the castle without proper escorts. Being here in Camelot, being allowed to roam around the city with only the company of someone she actually likes is very refreshing. So she supposes it's understandable that she's feeling rather warm— _too_ warm, now that she's just a few feet away from a shirtless, good looking man. He's a manservant, she's aware. But good looks don't necessarily evade the less fortunate. In fact, most of the good looking men she's seen over the years are of a status lower than middle class.

She chances a glance at Morgana, wondering if she too is feeling the warmth she's feeling. Rosy cheeks, darkened eyes, lips slightly agape, quickened breathing, and fingers digging into the palms of slender hands. She smiles to herself as she whispers truthfully, "You are very fortunate."

Morgana inhales sharply, having momentarily forgotten that she is not alone. She blinks at the Princess. "What do you mean?"

"You possess a freedom I never had much of in Nemeth." Mithian nods towards the shirtless manservant. "This would be my first time beholding the finer attributes of a man."

Morgana blinks confusedly, then catches on to what the Princess is saying. She laughs softly. "No offense, Princess. But you're not the only one who has had a rather unlucky past with such sights." She sighs as she looks at Merlin once more. She really had no idea that he was so well built under his clothes. He's not overly bulky like Sir Percival, or Sir Gwaine, but he's also not gaunt. In fact, he's the perfect build. Had she known, she probably would've sexually assaulted him a while ago.

"He's beautiful." Mithian smiles lopsidedly as her eyes continue to feast on his exposed chest and abdomen. "Like a statue of a god."

Morgana couldn't help but nod in agreement. She looks at Mithian again and wonders aloud, "Have you ever been with a man?"

Mithian gasps softly, taken aback by the woman's question. "I— well, I can't say I have, but I've thought about it."

Morgana grins. "Me too."

Seconds tick on, replaced slowly by minutes, until finally, Merlin sighs heavily and raises his hand, wiping the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead before flicking the droplets of salty perspiration off his hand. He closes his eyes, turning his face up towards the sun, as he raises his hand and runs his fingers through his hair, while his injured hand hangs at his side.

Time seems to slow down for the two women as they watch the manservant bathe in the rays of the sun. His adam's apple bobs up and down as he swallows, his dark hair tousled by the soft breeze flowing into the gardens.

In that moment, no other man could've compared. No other man matched the perfection that was Merlin, Arthur's clumsy manservant. Morgana's view of him are completely altered, and Mithian's view of him are highly intensified.

Morgana looks at Mithian and smiles as an idea comes to her. "Shall we introduce you to him?"

Mithian is startled at that. She hadn't even thought of the possibility of speaking to the manservant. She immediately feels silly. She's a Princess, and he's a manservant, and yet she feels like _he's_ a Prince and _she's_ a maidservant. "What will I say?" she asks.

Morgana smiles, "Whatever you want to say."

"But— What if I want to say something inappropriate?" she queries honestly.

Morgana blinks at the Princess. "What _do_ you want to say to him?"

"Well," Mithian begins softly, "I— I don't know."

"You don't know? Or you don't want to say?" Morgana smirks.

Mithian reddens, "Well I've never said anything of an inappropriate nature to anyone before." she defends.

"Neither have I." Morgana returns, then pauses as she looks at the Princess with a growing smile. "But maybe we can both start today."

Mithian looks uncomfortable. "I don't know. I don't want to tease him in such a cruel way and then just leave him hanging."

"Who said anything about leaving him anywhere?"

Mithian blinks. "You're serious?"

"Of course. Merlin is one of the only people in this Kingdom who I trust with my life. What's more if I trust him with my body?"

"Body?" Mithian asks with wide eyes. It seems, Morgana is serious about approaching Merlin. She's not just approaching Merlin. She's _APPROACHING_ Merlin. "You mean…"

Morgana nods. She watches Mithian's face change from worried, to wondering, and then back to worried. She sighs and looks at Mithian with serious eyes. "Just a few moments ago, when we were both watching Merlin working shirtless and sweaty in the sun, what was honestly going through your mind?"

Mithian hesitates a moment, then, "I— I guess I really wanted to run my hands down his body."

"And?" Morgana smirks.

"And I wanted to push him up against a wall and— like, I don't know— like kiss him."

"And?"

Mithian looks pointedly at Morgana. "And what were _you_ thinking when we were watching him?"

Morgana looks back over to where Merlin is stretching his arms up over his head, yet again, flexing every muscle in his upper body. She momentarily wonders what's flexing beneath his trousers. She looks back at Mithian and says bluntly, "I wanted to push him to the ground, straddle him, and ride him into oblivion."

Mithian's eyes are wide. "God, Morgana. Have you always been this straightforward?"

Morgana shakes her head. "Not really. But today, when we were watching Merlin, something inside me awakened, and I feel it will not go back to the way it was until I have my way with that manservant."

Mithian inhales slowly and deeply as she looks at Morgana with conviction. "Then let's have our way with him."

"You sure?" Morgana asks skeptically.

Mithian nods wordlessly and lets Morgana lead the way.

Merlin is just picking up the lilacs he's been pulling out of the ground when Morgana and Mithian finally emerge from behind the many plants and flowers they'd been hiding behind. The manservant looks at them, then does a quick double take before quickly hiding the flowers behind his back as he stares at the two royals with wide eyes. "Milady, Princess." he says hurriedly, then bows. In the process, he realizes he's still shirtless. Merlin stiffens quickly as he stands back up to his full height and stares some more at the women. "I— errr— I apologize for my state of undress." he says nervously. "I've been—".

"Merlin." Morgana cuts him off and smiles at him. "It's okay." she looks quickly down at his body before looking back up into his bright blue eyes. She then gestures to the woman beside her and continues, "This is Princess Mithian of Nemeth. She wanted to meet you."

Merlin blinks, then swallows, then blinks again as he stares from Morgana to Mithian and back. "I—". he cuts himself off and smiles at the Princess. "It's a great honor and pleasure to meet you, Princess."

Mithian giggles as she curtsies toward him. "The same to you."

Merlin smiles, then furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Errr— right. Well… I was actually just leaving, so—".

"You wouldn't leave two women of royalty hanging now, would you Merlin?" Morgana asks with an air of seduction.

Merlin blinks confusedly. "Hanging?" he questions. Something isn't quite right here.

Morgana looks at Mithian, exchanging a weird, telepathic conversation through a single nod, before Mithian suddenly answers him. "Yes… we've actually come here because we have a very important task for you."

Merlin waits a beat, then asks, "What task?"

Morgana suddenly sidles right up next to him, raising her hand and pressing the fingernail of her pointer finger, directly beside his right nipple. "A very hard task." she says huskily, before slowly running her finger down the manservant's naked chest. She continues to trace his skin with her finger, over his hard, quivering abdominal muscles, and right to the waistband of his trousers.

Mithian takes that as her queue, and she too, moves towards the manservant, eyeing his beautifully sculpted body. She stops on his other side, raising her own hand further up past his neck to touch his cheek. With a single finger, much like Morgana did, she traces his defined cheekbone, curves off to the side towards his lips, then runs her finger over Merlin's bottom lip. She pulls her finger down slightly, just enough that it separates the manservant's lips a tad. She then leans up and whispers suggestively, "Are you up for it?"

At this point, Merlin is very confused, as well as extremely turned on. Not only are two of the most beautiful women in all the Five Kingdoms standing way too close to him, they're also speaking in low, husky tones while touching him in places no woman has ever touched him. For a moment, he wonders if he's dreaming. But that thought is quickly banished when Morgana lightly drags the nails of her fingers across his abdomen. He gasps, swallowing hard, then looks down in embarrassment.

His embarrassment is quickly replaced with sheer horror however, when he sees a certain part of his body waking up quickly beneath his trousers. His head snaps back up and he looks at the two women, who are already smirking at him with raised eyebrows and knowing looks.

"Oh I think he's _more_ than ready for the task, Morgana." Mithian says with a grin.

Morgana grins wickedly at the manservant and licks her lips. "It seems he is."

As they drag the manservant back to Morgana's chambers since its bigger and less likely to have any disturbances for the next few hours, the two women exchange a grin. Earlier this morning, they were looking forward to spending the day, basking in the warmth of the sun, the cool breeze, and nature's beauty. Now they're on their way to Morgana's chambers with a very attractive manservant, to do unspeakable, forbidden, and very naughty things to him. All it took, was for Merlin to unknowingly push them.

…

A/N: So… any thoughts? I feel as though this should be a two-shot, but I also like this the way it is. Let me know what you guys think! Thank you for reading!

-McDiggin'It


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Push

A/N: As promised, majority rules, so here is part two. Not a single person voted no or against a second part, so I'm glad. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and enthusiasm over the first chapter. I really appreciate it. Thank you! I hope you guys like this final chapter. Please review if you do :)

-McDiggin'It

...

WARNING: This chapter will contain lots of smut, including some girl on girl action. STOP reading RIGHT NOW if that is not something you want to read. If it is, then please go right ahead. Also, this chapter will be really long, so bear with me, please!

...

Part Two:

...

The gowns of Lady Morgana and Princess Mithian billow in the wind as they hurriedly take both the manservant's hands and drag him along the corridor leading to the staircase.

"Where are we going?" Merlin asks worriedly as he stumbles between them, then quickly catches himself.

Mithian smiles up at him and replies, "Somewhere private."

Morgana winks at the manservant when he looks at her. "Don't worry, Merlin. You're not in trouble." She adds. "Not yet." She chuckles at Merlin's alarmed expression.

Once at her chambers, she ushers them inside before poking her head back out.

Her eyes dart from left to right, sweeping over the expanse of the staircase outside her chambers, trying to make sure no one had seen the three of them going into her chambers. After a moment's wait, she grins as she finally shuts her door and turns to look at the Princess of Nemeth and the manservant of— Arthur's.

Mithian takes the moments of silence to observe Morgana's chambers. It's main color theme is a dark red, and it smells of lilacs. Lilacs. Mithian's eyes narrow at the manservant and she wonders aloud, "Merlin, why were you picking lilacs today?"

The manservant swallows hard. He's still lost and confused, possibly hallucinating. Perhaps his loss of blood has left his brain in a state of nothing but wishful thoughts? Why else is he here, still shirtless, and alone with the Princess of Nemeth and Uther's Ward?

"Yes," Morgana smiles as she circles around to his right. "Why were you picking lilacs today, Merlin?" She looks him up and down. "Perhaps for a love interest?"

"That's— well, I don't— I don't have a love interest." He informs the two. He sighs as he looks at the lilacs he'd picked, left on the small table by the door. "I was actually on my way here."

This catches Morgana off guard for only a moment, because she realizes quickly afterwards that she has not even thought of Merlin in a romantic way until exactly that moment. "You picked them for me?" Morgana asks softly, truly touched by his sweet gesture.

Merlin nods and smiles nervously at her. "Yes, Milady."

Mithian feels a pang of sadness as she watches the two. It's clear that Merlin has been secretly harboring some feelings for the King's Ward. And why wouldn't he? Morgana is a very sophisticated, alluring, and extremely attractive woman. Being around her for however long he has, was bound to have some effects on him.

Morgana's lips slowly stretch into an adoring smile as she stares at him. "Oh Merlin." She quickly closes the distance between them and throws her arms around the manservant's neck pulling him against her in a meaningful embrace. "Thank you." She whispers into his ear.

Merlin nods, feeling rather awkward about being hugged whilst half naked. He can feel every curve of her front, the ample plumps of her breasts, pressed so firmly against his chest, the soft fabric of her gown, rubbing his suddenly sensitive nipples.

He really can't help the way his body reacts.

Mithian is the first to gasp when Morgana pulls away and beams at him. "Excited, are we?" The Princess asks teasingly.

Merlin looks down and immediately reddens in embarrassment. Placing his hand over his groin, he tries to will away his excitement... but the Princess has other plans.

"So the task, Merlin." She makes her way over to him slowly, seductively. "I see you're still up for it."

Merlin has an idea of what this task is. But he needs to be assured he's not reading all the signs completely wrong. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well," Morgana smiles as she reaches down and pulls his hands away from the tent forming in his trousers. She looks up at him, staring deep into his eyes as she finally wraps her finger around his still-clothed member. Merlin gasps, biting back a groan of pleasure. "Quite simply, we'd like you to..." She trails off and looks at Mithian. "...what's a nice way of putting it?" She asks, while slowly fondling Merlin's raging hard-on.

Mithian licks her lips as she looks at Morgana's hand, massaging and rubbing the manservant intimately. The sight sends a tingling warmth to her core. "I don't think there's a nice way of putting it." She walks around behind Merlin and gently drags her nails from his shoulders and down his back, earning her a small moan from him. His muscles tense at her light touch, in turn, turning the warmth in her core to a low heat. She wraps her arms around his torso from behind, her left hand pressing over his left pectoral while her her right hand explores his hard abdomen. She tilts her head up and whispers ever so seductively, "We want you to serve us in a different way than you serve the Prince."

Merlin purses his lips as he holds his hands up. "Wait."

"What?" Morgana queries with an air of impatience. The sweat on Merlin's body is quickly drying, and she'd wanted to feel the slickness of his skin under her fingertips.

Merlin looks at her and raises an eyebrow. "Are you both aware of what you're doing?"

Mithian smirks at the manservant. "Are you worried that we're acting a little less ladylike than you're used to?"

Merlin nods quickly. "Yes."

Morgana decides that she's waited too long to just have Merlin reject them. Removing her hand from his clothes member, she fists her hands on her hips and scowls at him. "Listen, Merlin. This is not our doing. If you wish to know why we're acting this way, it's because of you and your sweating, shirtless self. So if anything, you owe us."

Merlin blinks at Morgana in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?"

Morgana huffs. "I'm going to be straightforward with you." She says impatiently. "Mithian and I were having a wonderful beginning to our day, admiring the flowers of the Royal Garden. But then you showed up, injured your hand, and decided that you needed to show off your body in order to stop the blood. Then you subjected us to the extremely alluring and mouthwatering sight of your naked upper body; so I think you owe us some sort of service for your distraction."

Merlin suddenly turns, looking frantically around Morgana's chambers. "Am I dreaming?" His breath becomes labored as he begins to slightly panic.

Mithian looks at Morgana with a smile, noticing the pained expression on her face. She raises an eyebrow, silently questioning Morgana's next move. Morgana returns the gesture, silently replying with a smirk. At Mithian's nod, Morgana grabs Merlin by the shoulders and pulls him towards her.

"Merlin?"

Merlin stares with wide eyes. "Yes, Milady?"

"Stop thinking for one moment."

"Why?" Merlin asks suspiciously.

Morgana grins. "So I can do this." She surges up towards him and presses her lips against his in a firm, passionate kiss.

Merlin freezes immediately, although he feels every soft inch of Morgana's heavenly lips against his own. He looks down at her as she slants her head and swipes her tongue over his lips.

When he doesn't grant her immediate access to his mouth, Morgana forces her tongue into his mouth and moans softly. Merlin finally begins to reciprocate, prompting her to dig her fingers into his shoulders.

He closes his eyes when he feels another pair of hands on his back. He pulls away from Morgana, looking over his shoulder. Mithian leans up and forward and kisses him. Her lips, he quickly notes, are just as soft as Morgana's, who is now peppering his naked chest with kisses.

Merlin is in heaven and hell at the same time. Heaven because he's about to burst with pleasure and need, and hell because he's about to burst with pleasure and need. He wants— needs— he's not sure what he wants and needs, but he wants and needs it now.

When he pulls away from Mithian's kiss, his eyes flicker down to hers. His mouth is still slightly open as he turns his head and looks down at Morgana, still at work with her mouth on his abdominal muscles. He's burning up inside with need, and he groans as Mithian begins kissing his back.

After several moments of that, Morgana stops to look up at him. She gives him a questioning look. "Would you like to say something?"

Merlin blinks. He's not sure of his limitations here. It's one thing for the Royal women to kiss him. But can _he_ kiss them? He doesn't know, so he asks. "What— what am I allowed to do?"

Mithian nips at his shoulder, startling him a little. Morgana only grins as she raises her hand and flicks her index finger over his right nipple, causing Merlin to gasp. "Today," she begins, then pauses to bite her lip seductively. "You are royalty."

"Meaning," Mithian pipes up from behind him. "You can do anything and everything you would like to do to us."

Merlin's breathing increases as his heart races. This really couldn't be happening, could it? As if Morgana could read his thoughts, she takes one of his hands, opening his palm, and lays it over her right breast.

"Anything. You. Like." She raises her eyebrows at him, as if daring him to stop her. As if suggesting he do something soon. As if commanding him to kiss her the way he wants.

It takes him all of one second to react. His palm squeezes lightly around Morgana's breast as he leans down and kisses her with much fervor. His tongue ventures forward and into her waiting mouth, tasting and feeling whatever he can. She tastes of berries, sweeter than any he's ever had. His free hand wraps around her waist, pulling her closer. He's bending just slightly to reach her shorter height, so he straightens, taking her with him. Like a perfectly rehearsed performance, Morgana immediately molds into him, her legs leaving the ground and separating to wrap around his hips. He can feel Mithian still kissing his back while her hands roam freely around his sides, and he feels bad for not giving her enough attention. He turns with Morgana still latched onto him, and he breaks the kiss.

As soon as his lips leaves hers, Morgana turns her head and begins kissing down his neck. Merlin looks over at Mithian to find her already leaning up on her toes to meet him in a kiss. He pulls her close into a slightly awkward position. Morgana is still wrapped around him, so Mithian actually has to reach him over Morgana's shoulder.

"Bed." He murmurs against her lips. Mithian grins as she immediately pulls away and makes her way over to the bed while Merlin carries Morgana over. He drops the King's Ward onto her bed before climbing up behind her. Kicking his boots off, he turns to find both women on their knees, staring hungrily at him.

At this point, he's not sure what to do, but he's not about to tell them that. He hears it's a turn off for women when the man doesn't know what he's doing. So he improvises and goes off of what he's heard in stories from the tavern. It's probably not the best reference when dealing with women of royalty, but they didn't seem to mind anything he'd done so far. In fact, they look almost expectant, like he's the one who should be taking the reigns.

And so he does.

Merlin looks from Morgana to Mithian, noticing their luxurious gowns. They've got way too much clothes on. "I feel a little underdressed." He says with a sly grin.

They both catch on immediately, and Morgana speaks first. "We can't have that, can we?" She looks at Mithian and nods, "We mustn't make him feel left out, right?"

Mithian shakes her head and smiles. "No, that would be very rude of us." As she reaches for the drawstrings at the front of her gown, Morgana stops her with a hand around her wrist.

"I think Merlin deserves a little bit of payback for that show he put on for us in the garden."

Merlin furrows his eyebrows. Well don't stop now! He wants to say, but he bites his tongue when Morgana suddenly lets go of Mithian's hand and undoes the front of the Nemeth Princess's gown for her. Mithian smiles as she looks down at her slightly exposed breasts. Reaching towards Morgana, she does the same to her gown, watching as Morgana's breasts are immediately released from their confines.

Merlin's eyes are near bulging as the women continue to slowly undress each other before his eyes. His hands itch with the need to reach over and touch them, but his brain wouldn't allow him to do anything but stare with a slackened jaw. He feasts his hungry eyes on every inch of precious, flawless, beautiful skin as the gowns come off.

Beneath their garments are their undergarments. They silently decide to leave them on for a little while longer. Merlin swallows hard as Morgana and Mithian are left facing each other with nothing covering their upper bodies. Milky white breasts are exposed to the warm air and his eyes. Their breathing, he notices, are labored with what is obviously desire. Mithian lightly bites her lips as she leans forward, raising her hand placing it gently over Morgana's hip.

She caresses the flesh there with her thumb, circling around the hip bone several times before lazily drawing her hand up further and further. Morgana's eyes darken immediately as Mithian's hand finally closes over her naked breast.

Mithian continues further with her ministrations, brushing her thumb over Morgana's pink, hardening nipple. Morgana sighs, biting her lip and leaning forward to run her own hand over the Princess's flat stomach. She doesn't slow down as she cups Mithian's breast in her hand and swipes her thumb over her nipple.

As if rehearsed, both women lean forward, meeting in the middle with a deep, sensual kiss.

Merlin swallows hard, feeling his cock jump at the sight. It really is torturous, yet beautiful. He moves his uninjured hand to the crotch of his trousers, massaging his member to alleviate some of the pressure. He groans softly as he watches the women before him fondle each other.

When they finally break from their kiss, Morgana and Mithian both turn their heads towards Merlin. They smile seductively at him as their eyes move lower to rest on the manservant's busy hand.

"Would you like some help with that?" Morgana asks teasingly.

Merlin nods quickly. "Yes." He gasps. The word has barely left his mouth before they're pushing him onto his back. While Mithian straddles his abdomen, Morgana moves lower and straddles his legs. He can feel both of their wet heat, seeping through their undergarments and onto his flushed skin.

Mithian descends on him, kissing him. Morgana's taste of berries is now mingled perfectly with Mithian's taste of honey, and Merlin finds himself quickly becoming addicted. His mind is preoccupied with kissing Mithian back and tasting every inch of her mouth, but he can feel Morgana tugging at the drawstrings of his trousers. Not long afterwards, he feels Morgana's fingers hook inside the waistband of his trousers, before dragging them down his legs and completely off. He hears the soft thud of fabric hitting the stone floor. He feels the warm air cooling the heated flesh of his lower body. And finally, he moans loudly into Mithian's mouth when Morgana's hand wraps around the base of his throbbing member.

Mithian pulls away, throwing a glance behind her. Morgana has gotten onto her knees between Merlin's legs, grinning excitedly to herself as she begins to pump Merlin's impressive manhood in her hand. She can't help but stare a little, feeling slightly envious of Morgana. She quickly banishes the emotion, knowing she'll have her own turn to touch Merlin's cock later.

Mithian turns her eyes back to find Merlin staring unashamedly at her naked chest. She really can't believe she's doing this. She can't believe she's straddling a naked man whilst almost completely naked herself. She can't believe that she's doing such unspeakable things to a manservant. She can't believe that she's just shared a kiss with a man _and_ a woman. And now she's about to continue doing things she's only ever heard and dreamed of.

"May I touch them?" Merlin asks nervously. His eyes are squinted, twitching several times in pleasure. He's breathing erratically through his nose, grunting every few moments, in time with Morgana's ministrations. Mithian smiles at him and nods. She takes his hands, placing his palms over her breasts.

Merlin squeezes lightly for a mere moment before he withdraws his hands. Her disappointment is only temporary when he uses his thumbs, pressing them gently above her painfully hardened nipples. He circles his thumbs slowly around the puckered nubs, letting only the tips of his thumbs brush around them.

Mithian shudders with pleasure. Every brush of his skin against her nipples send a wave of heat and pleasure to the apex of her thighs. She can feel her insides quivering with need, her legs trembling, her fingers digging into Merlin's chest. A long moan escapes her mouth, and she's not sure of how she feels about that sound. It's a sound she has never made out loud. It's a sound that she will more likely than not, associate with these moments.

She grunts and bites down hard on her lip when Merlin brushes the pads of his thumbs over her nipples. Just when she thinks she can't take anymore, Morgana proves her wrong when she suddenly presses her front against her back. Soft, tender kisses trail down her neck as hands caress her sides and belly.

Merlin makes a guttural sound, squirming beneath the both of them. Morgana stops kissing Mithian's perfect skin to look at Merlin. She knows why he's making that face. Just moments before, she'd laid Merlin's pulsing cock up on top of his lower stomach, the bulbous tip resting just above his belly button, and the veined underside parallel to the ceiling.

She hadn't been able to resist discarding the rest of her undergarments before sliding right up behind Mithian, placing her soaking wet nether lips at the base of the underside of Merlin's erection.

She grinds herself across Merlin's firm girth, spreading her wetness up and down the veiny cock. Her loins burn with the raging desire to engulf his entire member, but she's still got time. She moans as she drops her head forward to rest on Mithian's shoulder.

It feels so good, so delicious, so perfect, it's driving her crazy. Digging her fingers into Mithian's hips, Morgana bites down on her lip and squeezes her eyes shut. Pleasure courses through her veins as she continues rocking back and forth over Merlin's cock, drenching it with her juices.

To her surprise, she feels herself being catapulted off of Merlin. Her eyes snap open to see that the manservant had actually flipped the both of them onto their backs, putting him above them, hovering, panting, shuddering. "Forgive me, Milady." Merlin pants. "I was afraid that if you kept doing that, I was going to be done for before we've even started."

Morgana smiles her silent apology, but takes a reward by pulling Merlin down to her and kissing him on the lips. She can taste Mithian on Merlin's delectable tongue. Honey and apples. Spearing her fingers through Merlin's hair, she pulls away to look at the Princess beside her, watching them with lustful eyes. Morgana looks at Merlin and smiles. "We're both naked now. Care to do the honors of evening the odds?"

Merlin glances at Mithian's covered skin, and he nods. He moves off of Morgana to kneel between the Princess's legs. He hesitates a moment, looking at the Princess questioningly. "Are you sure?" He asks.

Mithian smiles adoringly at the manservant. Such a handsome gentleman. "More than anything." She tells him honestly. This is something she knows she can't regret. When can she ever do something like this again once she returns home?... never. She nods assuringly at Merlin, who nods back in return.

He hooks two fingers on either side of the Princess's silky white undergarments, pulling them slowly down her shapely legs. Princess Mithian inhales sharply as the warm air caresses her oversensitive skin. Her legs tremble as the garment comes off completely, leaving her bare to the manservant's darkened blue eyes.

Merlin has some trouble swallowing, looking from Mithian to Morgana. He purposely avoids looking anywhere below their necks, afraid that he'll lose it completely if he does. The thought of losing it in front of the two beautiful women makes his cheeks burn.

Morgana grins at the look in Merlin's eyes.

"You're so adorable when you're blushing."

Merlin reddens even further. "I'm not blushing."

Morgana snorts. "Right. And I don't want you to touch me where I burn for you the most." She mutters sarcastically.

Mithian giggles and props herself up on her elbows. She eyes Merlin's rock hard cock with a thoughtful look. "You've already gone too far, Merlin. Stopping now wouldn't do your... friend any good."

Merlin looks down at himself and clears his throat. "Errr, right... I— I suppose yoummmph—".

Morgana cuts him off by pressing her hand over his mouth. "Less talking and more doing, Merlin."

Merlin nods wordlessly. He looks at Mithian, then back to Morgana, before pulling away and leaning back on his knees. Slowly, his eyes trail back and forth from Morgana's and Mithian's perfect, naked bodies.

Morgana and Mithian both stare back, though not quite at anything else but his pulsating cock.

"May I touch it?" Mithian suddenly asks, her eyes almost glazed over with mesmerization.

Merlin nods, brain suddenly too foggy to reply with actual words.

With the manservant's permission, and Morgana's encouraging nod, Mithian finally reaches her hand out towards Merlin's cock. When her hand first makes contact she lets out the breath she hadn't known she's been holding. A soft moan escapes her lips. The flesh now in her hand is warm to her touch and she can feel it pulse and grow.

Morgana reaches forward and assists Mithian's hand over Merlin's cock. Together, they can feel both its hardness and it's softness. When Morgana removes her own hand, Mithian continues stroking, and exploring. Never before has she touched a boy or man's cock and this is an extra special moment.

Merlin cannot believe what's happening as he watches Mithian explore him. The first touch of her hand sent blood pounding into his engorged member and it pulsed with excitement. He holds still, letting Mithian explore him at her own pace. When she removes her hand, Morgana continues to stroke him, and soon, her other hand joins the first.

Barely able to take it any longer, Merlin leans forward and kisses Morgana. He subconsciously reaches for Mithian's hand, pulling her closer, before breaking the kiss from Morgana to show the Princess the same attention. Mithian ends up climbing into his lap, facing sideways with her head turned to the left to reach his mouth.

Merlin feels emboldened when Morgana moves around him, slipping behind him to kiss his back. He moves one of his hands down and over Mithian's smooth stomach and between her legs. He cups the excited mound of her sex and feels the heat blazing from those delicate folds of flesh. Moving his free hand behind him, he quickly finds and runs his fingers over Morgana's slit. He feels the secretions and knows that she is as excited as he is. He begins to stroke his other finger in Mithian's slit, gently crooking his finger, before inserting it into the opening of her sex. She moans, arching her flexible back.

He feels Morgana's hand move across his stomach on its way towards his throbbing cock. As soon as her fingers wrap around his cock, he inserts his finger inside her. She gasps, leaning her head forward and pressing her lips tightly against Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin's finger begins to steadily move in and out of Mithian as he concentrates on massaging Morgana's swollen clit with his thumb. Honestly, he could die now... but maybe that can wait until later.

Mithian moans and mewls as Merlin continues pleasuring her with his deft digits. She feels so happy, so full, with Merlin's fingers deep inside her. When the invading digit curls, she feels a twinge of pain, but it quickly fades to pleasure when he moves his finger back out to concentrate on her clit. She pushes her sex into his hand, trying to gain more contact with the fingers bringing her so much pleasure.

She bucks her hips, opening her eyes and looking down at Morgana's hand around Merlin's cock. Suddenly, she wants to taste him. She wants to know what it's like to have him in her mouth. She wants to feel his hard, throbbing member, thrusting into her throat. And so she stops Merlin's hand, smiling up at him as she pulls his hand away. Merlin watches her with bated breath.

She moves back, kneeling down a couple of feet away. She does not know exactly what to do, but she knows that it will probably feel good to the manservant. As Mithian's lips move towards the tip of his cock, she can't help but wonder if he'd ever had this done to him before. She pushes the thought away as she opens her lips and deposits a sloppy, wet kiss to the tip.

Merlin moans loudly and shuts his eyes as he throws his head back. As if drawn by a magnet, Mithian leans forward again, opens her mouth, and lets the soft spongy head of Merlin's cock slide past her lips and into her mouth.

Merlin can't believe his eyes as he watches the Princess open her mouth and close it around the head of his cock. He moans at the feel of her small mouth molding his flesh. Then she begins to tentatively use her tongue to circle the head, as she begins to stroke the base where her mouth can't reach. He fights to keep from letting loose the torrent of pleasure seething in his balls as he watches her work more into her mouth.

As Morgana watches Mithian taking in more of Merlin's shaft into her mouth, she begins sucking hard on the side of Merlin's neck. The image is both erotic and intoxicating. She pulls her lips off, smirking to herself as she admires the dark red love bite she just made on Merlin's pale neck.

"My turn." She whispers. Merlin's fingers slide out of her as she rises up onto her knees and begins crawling around him to the front. She smiles when Merlin's hands begin to clench into fists. He's close. She knows it, and she doesn't want him to come just yet.

The excited Princess begins to move her mouth along Merlin's cock, and he places his hands on the back of her head, directing her motions. He lets her control the depth of each thrust. Morgana watches with lust as Mithian sucks away.

"I'm going to—". Merlin pants, hoping he isn't too late. And Mithian quickly removes her mouth to be instantly replaced by Morgana's mouth and hand.

Morgana feels the pulsing of Merlin's cock in her hand as he pumps his load into her eagerly waiting mouth. She swallows, expecting a bitter taste, but instead, gets a slightly salty, but otherwise tasteless shot of pure Merlin.

When Merlin has pumped the last of his cum into Morgana's mouth, she lets him fall from her lips, and turns to Mithian, immediately kissing her.

Pushing her tongue deep into Mithian's mouth, she shares the last of Merlin's cum.

Mithian can taste the salty mixture as Morgana passes it to her, and realizes she likes the taste. She thrusts her tongue into Morgana's mouth trying to find more. She knows that the next time she sucks Merlin's cock, she will let him cum in her mouth so that she can taste the entire load.

Merlin sinks slowly back on the bed, spent. The sensations of Mithian's mouth on his cock, the blasting of his load into Morgana's mouth and the visual stimulation of the two royals together has completely drained him.

As he slowly regains his breath, Morgana and Mithian begin eyeing his semi soft cock. They have not cum, and they are both ready to continue what has been started. But first, they'll let him catch his breath. As Merlin comes down from his high, the women silently agree to continue the show. They start with a sensual kiss, which turns quickly into a full make-out session, which turns into naked, sweaty grinding.

Merlin watches the two women go at each other, and his cock begins to grow hard again. Taking his engorged member into his hand, he pumps it several times as he watches. Morgana slants a glance at him, breaking away from the kiss to smile at their new lover.

"We're not quite done with you, Merlin." Morgana says as she stares into his eyes. "You owe us."

Mithian looks at him too, smiling widely. "I think she's right."

Merlin raises his eyebrows in question. "What do you have in mind?"

Morgana wordlessly withdraws from Mithian, getting onto all fours and exposing her backside to Merlin. "I think you know exactly what I have in mind." She says suggestively over her shoulder.

He doesn't even have to be told twice. He moves behind Morgana and pauses. His cock bobs back and forth over Morgana's deliciously perfect derrière. "Are you sure, Milady?" He asks warily.

Morgana smiles at him over her shoulder. "More than anything."

Merlin smiles back at her as he places one hand on her hip and the other around his cock, guiding himself. He begins to slide his cock through the moist folds of her sex, spreading her juices over himself. When he is well lubricated he begins to slowly ease his engorged rod into her body. He stops once he reaches the slightest bit of resistance.

"Don't you dare stop now, Merlin." Morgana hisses over her shoulder.

Mithian watches in wide-eyed wonder as Merlin positions his juice soaked member at Morgana's entrance and begins to sink the hard length into her. She would have never believed she would watch someone do this, let alone that her view would be from mere inches away.

The pain is blinding for Morgana's first time, but only for a moment. The pulse of Merlin's member helps to speed the process of adjustment, and she quickly finds the pain giving way to the pleasure. She pushes slightly back against Merlin. "Please move." She gasps.

He starts out slow, easing in and out of her at a leisurely pace. They continue that way for a few minutes as Mithian watches them. The Princess rests on her heels as one hand massages her clit and the other fondles her breast.

She watches Merlin gradually pick up speed until he's pistoning in and out of Morgana, pumping out more of the precious juices from deep within her. Morgana's moans fill the chambers as their pace becomes even faster, furious. Mithian matches Merlin's thrusts with the thrusts of her fingers, and she cries out when Morgana's body begins to shudder and tense. Merlin continues to pound into the King's Ward, not daring to slow down until Morgana screams and tumbles over the edge as her juices gush out, drenching his cock.

She falls face first into the mattress, panting as her vision darkens and her body continues to tremble with aftershocks.

Mithian jumps at the opening, climbing over Morgana to straddle Merlin's thighs. She holds his gaze as she slowly sinks down onto his still erect member. Holding her breath, the Princess shuts her eyes tightly and slams herself down onto the manservant's cock. She cries out in pain as she digs her fingernails into Merlin's broad shoulders.

Merlin surges forward, enveloping the rest of her pained cry in his mouth. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, he begins to kiss her urgently, hoping it will ease some of her pain. It works almost immediately, for a few seconds later, Mithian begins to move, rising and falling on his cock.

He can feel his balls begin to swell with his seed, and he grips Mithian's hips to let her know.

"I'm close too." She pants as she continues to ride and grind onto his throbbing member. She's so close, so close, she can taste it. So close, she can feel her entire body begin to tremble. Her vision blurs rapidly as she moves faster and faster.

Merlin thrusts up into her at breakneck speed. Mithian's moans and cries grow louder and louder. He can feel the bed shaking, hear the creaks in the wooden frames. He's so bloody close. Thrusting once, twice, three times, and he feels two extra arms wrap around his back. His eyes snap open, finding dark green eyes staring back at him.

Morgana runs her hands through his hair as he continues to thrust into Mithian. She leans forward over Mithian's shoulder, nipping his ear lobe before whispering, "Come for us."

Merlin's entire vision explodes into white, just as Mithian comes undone around him. Her back arches so far, she actually falls entirely off of him, taking Morgana with her. Merlin's cock slides right out of her, leaving it to spray white, hot spurts of his seed into the air and onto the both of their naked bodies.

Spent, the three lovers collapse into a panting, sweaty, hot, and naked heap. Mithian spoons her body up against Merlin while Morgana does the same on his other side. Merlin pulls the blanket over them and sighs in contentment.

"That was incredible." Mithian sighs blissfully.

Morgana could barely keep her tired eyes open as she presses her lips into Merlin's neck. Merlin can only nod in agreement.

As seconds tick by, sleep begins to take over the three. Merlin grins as he raises his head and looks at the door. "I should probably go. Arthur might be looking for me."

He goes to sit up, but Morgana doesn't let him. She pushes him back down and goes back to laying her head in the crook of his arm. "Arthur can survive a few more hours without you." She mumbles tiredly.

Mithian smiles into Merlin's skin. "He's a Prince, Merlin. Not a baby."

"Exactly." Morgana agrees from the other side.

Merlin grins as he lays his head back down and sighs. "You're both right. He'll be fine."

Morgana nods. "Now go to sleep."

Merlin relaxes and closes his eyes.

"Good night." Mithian whispers softly to the two.

"It's the middle of the day, Princess."

Morgana groans and lightly pinches Merlin's hip. He squirms and she smiles. "Shut up and go to sleep. You'll need your strength when we wake up."

"For what?" Merlin asks confusedly.

Mithian smiles to herself. "That was task number one, Merlin. Do you really think we're going to let you go now that we know what you're capable of?"

Merlin chuckles as he shakes his head. "Of course not. I'm just here to serve you, my Ladies."

As the day fades slowly, the three lovers drift blissfully into a peaceful slumber.

...

A/N: Hope you guys liked this! I kind of wanted to really close it off neatly, but this chapter has gotten way too long. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this final chapter! Thank you so much again for reading, and please leave a review and let me know what you guys thought of it! Love you guys so much!

-McDiggin'It


End file.
